Dâmbovița County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Sud | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Muntenia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Târgoviște | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Gheorghe Ana | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Aurelian Popa | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 4054 | area_rank = 37th in Romania | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 541,763 | population_rank = 16th in Romania | population_density_km2 = 134 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 13wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x454 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = DB5 | blank1_name = GDP | blank1_info = US$ 3.71 billion (2008) | blank2_name = GDP/capita | blank2_info = US$ 6,831 (2008) | footnotes = 1The development regions of Romania have no administrative role. They were formed just to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Dâmbovița (also spelt Dîmbovița) is a county (județ) of Romania, in Muntenia, with the capital city at Târgoviște. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 541,763 and the population density was 134/km². It is one of the most densely populated counties in Romania. *Romanians - 96%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Gypsies, others. Geography Dâmboviţa county has a total area of 4,054 km². The county's landscape has three main forms. In the north there are mountains from the Southern Carpathians group - the Bucegi Mountains and the Leaotă Mountains. In the center there are the sub-Carpathian hills and the southern area is part of the Romanian Plain. The county's main river gives it its name: the Dâmboviţa River. Also the Ialomiţa River flows in the county's northern and eastern regions, while the Argeș River flows in the south. Neighbours *Ilfov County and Prahova County in the East. *Argeș County in the West. *Braşov County in the North. *Teleorman County and Giurgiu County in the South. Economy One of the biggest steel factories in Romania is located In Târgoviște. Also, oil is extracted and refined the county. The predominant industries in the county are: * Metallurgical industry. * Oil extraction equipment. * Food industry. * Home appliances. * Textile industry. * Chemical industry. * Construction materials industry. Tourism The main tourist destinations are: * The city of Târgovişte - the ancient capital of Wallachia. * The Pucioasa Resort. * The Ialomiţa River Valley - Peştera Ialomicioarei. Trivia *Glod, a small village in this area, was used to represent Kazakhstan in the filming of the mockumentary movie Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan. Administrative divisions Dâmboviţa County 2 municipalities, 5 towns and 82 communes *Municipalities **Moreni **Târgoviște - county seat; population: 89,429 (as of 2002) *Towns **Fieni **Găești **Pucioasa **Răcari **Titu *Communes **Aninoasa **Băleni **Bărbulețu **Bezdead **Bilciurești **Braniștea **Brănești **Brezoaele **Buciumeni **Bucșani **Butimanu **Cândești **Ciocănești **Cobia **Cojasca **Comișani **Conţești **Corbii Mari **Cornățelu **Cornești **Costeștii din Vale **Crângurile **Crevedia **Dărmănești **Dobra **Doicești **Dragodana **Dragomirești **Finta **Glodeni **Gura Foii **Gura Ocniței **Gura Șuții **Hulubești **I.L. Caragiale **Iedera **Lucieni **Ludești **Lungulețu **Malu cu Flori **Mănești **Mătăsaru **Mogoșani **Moroeni **Morteni **Moțăieni **Niculești **Nucet **Ocnița **Odobești **Perșinari **Pietrari **Petrești **Pietroșița **Poiana **Potlogi **Produlești **Pucheni **Raciu **Răscăeți **Răzvad **Râu Alb **Runcu **Sălcioara **Slobozia Moară **Șelaru **Șotânga **Tărtășești **Tătărani **Uliești **Ulmi **Văcărești **Valea Lungă **Valea Mare **Văleni-Dâmbovița **Vârfuri **Vișina **Vișinești **Vlădeni **Voinești **Vulcana-Băi **Vulcana-Pandele References External links Category:Counties of Romania category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania